Love Can't Be Perfect
by starfire92
Summary: Kori goes through a painful life trying to forget the one person she loves ... or used to, Rachel goes through a terrible life knowing Gar and her where never meant to be, but surprising twists happen throughout their lives
1. Chapter 1: nightmares

I hope you like this story I'm so sorry about my other stories, **_school has been overworking me_** and not only that by my internet was also messed up… oh yeah it was my b-day yesterday too lol **(nov. 4)**

**Painful Love**

Chapter one: **_Nightmares_**

**Enjoy**

**Prologue:**

_I sat in a corner in _**his**_ room; tears fell silently down my cheeks. He was gone forever without a note or a single goodbye. All I could do was stare out the window and wish for his safe… and _**soon**_ return. _

_I wouldn't eat for the last few days; I only stayed in his room and starred at the window hoping any minute he would show up like he did when I was to be married. We were soon to be married too…_

_He even proposed… I had mixed emotions, sad that I might not see him again, anger that he left without a reason or at least a goodbye, guilt that I couldn't have stopped Robin_

_I felt pain in my heart when I thought of him, or just his name… _**Robin**

I stirred in bed; my head ached when ever I had these dreams… or should I say **nightmares**. It had been _6 whole painful years_ since I last saw him and I still had these awful nightmares.

My life had gone downhill emotionally and uphill for success… not matter how much I became more successful it couldn't make up for my past.

I do have a boy friend named Roy Harper who does try his best to fill that empty spot in my heart… but even though I admired how dedicated he was, he failed

He still always knew how to temporarily erase these memories from my head which always cheered me up…who knows maybe we do have a future together

I stood up and stretched; I brushed my auburn locks and gazed at my 'used to be' sparkling emerald eyes. They were now dull but still a shade of emerald.

I was a famous model for _Vogue_ magazine and had to attend today for my photo shoot; I picked up a large bag and walked out of my house to the street.

Since I was such a famous model any cab would have been delighted to stop for me. I waved my hand to an upcoming cab that pulled over. I gave a weak smile as I opened the door.

"To Central Gotham" I said politely as I rested my head against the soft coach

"Right away Mrs. Anders" I was too tired to replay a 'thanks' I looked out the window it was only 32 degrees and snowing outside, I watched as the snow landed on the window

I soon was daydreaming of how it would be if Robin and me were married right now, winter was our favorite season because of all the celebrations. I thought about would he dedicate his time to me or chasing villains? I would always ask myself that if I would be better off with Roy or with Robin…

But that was just a fairytale wishing that he would be back in my life , I don't know if I would even want him back in my life It might be to painful.

"Were here Mrs. Anders…. Mrs.Anders….Mrs.Anders?" said the cab driver who noticed I was daydreaming

"Oh… thanks" I said giving him a tip and opening the door to get out, I walked to the large building to find a dozen paparazzi standing near the door.

I shielded my eyes as I felt myself grow dizzy from all the flashes.

"That's enough! Let her get through!" yelled a mad voice

Everyone began to leave and I caught sight of Rachel, my best friend, not only was she loyal and kept in touch with me but she visited me on a daily bases

"Thank you Rachel" I said sighing in relief, my vision was clearing up again

I noticed Rachel looking sadder than I've ever seen her.

"Rachel… what's wrong?"

She looked up to me and sighed as she hung her head "nothing"

I knew Rachel better than anyone and she was never this sad unless something serious happened

"Rachel…"

"He left me for her…" I looked puzzled

"Who…??"

"….Garfield….Terra" she said in pain, hesitating in the beginning to say there names

"What?!" I said shocked hoping I misheard… Gar had proposed to Rachel months ago. Rachel had Gar's child until she had a miscarriage and felt she was to blame for it and couldn't forgive herself, the last thing she needed was her fiancé leaving her.

"He's been cheating on me for months and…. and I never knew…" I was so shocked Gar did this to Rachel. How could Rachel be so… steady she wasn't on the floor crying or more… shocked? She only held her emotions in when we both knew it was painful for her

"Rachel I'm so… sorry" I felt pain for her that Gar could be heartless like that so cruel …

The day went on and Rachel had left early, Garfield tried calling me and left me 2 messages telling me to tell Rachel to call him. I couldn't answer him let alone tell Rachel to talk to him again.

Only his message kept replaying in my head as I went through my photo shoot

_Hey Kori_

_I know you're there… pick up, Kori tell Rachel I need to talk to her she's not answering her phone and she's not home… tell her she misunderstood… I love her not Terra… she needs to hear me saying that, have her call me back… Kori… _**I really do love****her**_…_

It was sad how love was, when you feel your deeply in love with someone and that can't...**won't**… change everything goes wrong

And now Gar was lying how he could cheat on Rachel like that…. No girl deserved that.

I was getting out of work finally I felt sadness for Rachel and anger towards Garfield. Did Terra know about this…

It was almost night and I felt myself tire out from the long day I needed a break I decided to go my favorite place, somewhere were I could think straight ….

That's my first chap hopefully I'll update soon on **some **ofmy stories depending on how much home work I have

More characters are introduced in the next chapter

_**R&R please**_

**-****starfire92**


	2. Chapter 2: a boy and a kiss

Second chap: A boy and a kiss

It was a windy night yet I still loved being at the docks. I walked onto the shore and took a set on the cold sand. I felt terrible for Rachel that she wouldn't be the same again. She used to manage to put a smile on her face when she was with Gar but that wasn't going to happen again.

I felt myself so tired from today, all day I had to constantly change outfits and standing in front of bright lights. A few paparazzi managed to sneak into the shoot it turned out to be chaos.

I looked out to an island that was far away and sighed, ther was a wrecked 'T' shaped tower and my terrible past. I felt presence behind me

I looked back to see a man about my age stand next to me

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked

"…yeah… sure" I hesitated in the beginning, I was worried any minute I would start to cry

He took a seat next to me and starred at the same place I was.

He looked so sad as if he had a tragic life like I did…

"Is something wrong?" he asked me noticing I was starring at him

"… No... There's nothing wrong" I lied everything was wrong… It was wrong how Gar treated Rachel or how _Robin_ left me

"What's your name?" he asked starring into my green eyes

"..Star- I mean Kori Anders" I said his eyes went a little wide when I said Star-. For some reason all I could think about was my old name

"I'm Richard… Richard Grayson" he said starring back to the tower

"It's so sad how the titans aren't here anymore"

"they are here… but no longer fighters" I said sadly the only reason we aren't was because he left no one could lead like he did

"Um… do you want to go for a walk?" he asked as he stood up and lightly brushed himself up

He offered me an arm and I took it gratefully as we began walking on the beach. We discussed everything it happened to be that his life was terrible too he lost a love one also.

"So what was her name…" I asked curiously

"I can't tell you that" he said smiling

I frowned after how much he said about her I felt like I knew her

_She would always smile, she was out of this world, she always knew how to cheer up someone, and she had the most sparkling eyes_

"What was he like" he asked me as we sat at the docks facing many yachts **(sp?)**

"he was my hero, he always was there to protect me… he .. he made me feel safe" I said starting to cry

"Hey, its okay I'm sure you'll see him again" sadly he didn't know that wasn't true

He wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb

"Are you hungry?" he asked as we got up

"Uhh … sure" I said looking to my watch

We had walked through the streets to this café apparently this was the only place that was open

We were the only ones there and we took a seat on the coffee bar. We had been there for at least two hours and I felt like I knew him from before, we laughed so much and shared everything together

……….

We had just finished and were standing outside.

"Well I better get home" I said starring into his oceanic eyes

"I can give you a ride home"

"Its fine really"

"No, its no problem"

He said walking me to his car.

I looked out the window as we passed many streets and we finally reached mine. He opened me the car door and led me to my front door.

"Thank you Richard this was a great night"

"Don't worry about it" Before I knew it was going on he leaned over and gave me a peck on the check

I was stunned, I stayed still, and he looked even shocked

He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in my hand

"Bye… Kori" he said trying to decide if that was a bad move

I opened the palm of my hand and looked to a small card that had

_Richard Grayson_

_Vice president of Wayne Enterprises _

_(949) 756 -9901_

……

I had woken up still a little confused what were these emotions I felt _love, guilt for Roy, Robin, and betrayal _

I heard soft knocking on my bedroom door and then the door opened slowly

"Hey, are you awake" came a whisper

Great now all I needed was Roy to come and make my emotions even more unsteady, I had to keep all of last night a secret he would have hunted down Richard if he knew he kissed me and had a chance of winning over my heart

"Oh hi Roy I didn't hear you come in" Roy had a spare key and used it almost everyday to come and check on me

He gave me a light kiss on my forehead as I rested back against my pillow.

"So what are our plans for today?" he asked me smiling

"Our…What do you mean, what about your job?"

"I have the day off today, we can do anything you want" he said holding my hand, it was a relief to hear that, I barley saw him for the last 4 weeks; we didn't even spend Christmas together he was always with his other friends.

…..

We had decided to go walking around town without his friends they disapproved of our relationships his own brother, Xavier, thought our relationship would never work out

We had gone to a few stores and I had bought a couple of tops. We walked around holding bags and looking around.

"Hey sweetie, I'll be right back, I'm going to get a drink" he said pointing to the store next to him

I waited patiently as my eyes scanned the stores near me. I looked up to a tall building which had 2 large lit words on top of it

_Wayne Enterprises_

I heard that before but from where. I began to ponder and was about to put my hands in my pocked of my large jacket because of how freezing it was when I hit into something.

I grabbed it from my pocket and read it

_Richard Grayson_

_Vice president of Wayne Enterprises _

_(949) 756 -9901_

My eyes lit up a little, _Richard Grayson_

He showed me such a fun time; I had never laughed that much, **_not even with Roy_**, since I was with **_Robin_**

Roy came out with two cups and handed me one

It was warm coffee just what I needed, something to wake me up from these daydreams

"Kori are you okay?" he asked me noticing how I wasn't focused

"Yes, I'm fine"

We walked through the street near Wayne Enterprises and I smiled

I stood there as if waiting for Richard to see me, but I couldn't let that happen at least not with Roy next to me

…..

"Well Hello Mr. Grayson" said the door opener **(I forgot what you call them) **

"Thank you Randal" he said as he walked through the doors smiling to Randal

"Have a fine day" he said with his English accent

He looked to his right to see a girl who sat on a bench

…

Roy had gone to another store getting something to eat as usual I sat outside waiting for him.

"Is this seat taken" I looked up to see …Richard….I gulped nervously

Roy was always so … over protective when a boy came near me, sadly jealousy was one of his traits

"Uhh… Richard!" I said jumping , looking back to the store that Roy was in hoping he wouldn't come out for a while

I looked back to see Richard sitting next to me

"Look…. About yesterday" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Don't worry about it…" I said

"No, that's not like me, its just you remind me of **that girl**" my eyes lost the little shine that came in them when I heard that… I reminded him of **that girl**. Is that all he could say??

"I told you, don't worry about it"

"Worry about what?" came that voice that I was regretting to hear

"Oh Roy" I said looking up to him. Richard narrowed his eyes as if it was automatic but quickly recovered.

"So who's your _friend_?" Roy said, stretching out the word friend as if to tell Richard he couldn't be anything else with me

"This is Richard Grayson, Richard this is Roy…. My boyfriend" I hesitated to say it. It was hard to believe but I had a better time with Richard than I ever had with Roy

"So Richard, it's nice to meet you" Roy said sitting next to me, he wrapped his hand around my waist and I think Richard noticed how I cringed when he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I've got to run a few errands" Richard said getting up, he was too disgusted with what Roy was doing, so was I

"It was nice seeing you Kori…Roy" he said smiling to me as he left

"Yeah… nice seeing you" I said sadly wishing he could come back

"Kori, who is this guy?" Roy said and I could see his eyes narrowing with hatred and his face turning back to its normal color instead of red from anger

"Roy! Why did you do that he's just a friend!" I screamed I was pissed that Roy never trusted me

"Kori... I…I just don't want to lose you" he said calming down

I felt bad I held his hand "And you won't" that was A lie I couldn't say that because if I was getting these feelings about Richard…

…..

Rachel walked up the stairs of her house. There was glass all over the floor of shattered picture frames and torn pictures of Gar and her.

The worst part was… she trusted Terra they were going to make her the godmother of their child but she betrayed Rachel. Terra earned her trust and it was all a …. A lie

She stood in her balcony and felt tears fall down her eyes. Her cell phone began to ring she picked it up and almost smashed it against the floor.

"You bastard… you ruined my life" she stuttered under her breath closing her eyes and shaking her head as she sunk to the ground

The doorbell rang and Rachel only stayed on the floor fearing the worse that he had come to beg for forgiveness.

"Rachel its me? Are you here?" Karen said as she opened the front door.

She heard sobbing and ran up the stairs, she had just heard from Victor the terrible news.

She opened the door to see Rachel on the floor and not moving…


	3. Chapter 3: the truth

**_Karen had phoned the ambulance and it had shown up 9 minutes later. _**

…….

Karen cried fearing that Rachel had done something terrible because of Gar. She watched as the two nurses put Rachel on the ambulance bed

…….

Richard was walking around the neighborhood clenched fists at how stupid Roy was…. But he didn't love Kori he loved Starfire right?? No he couldn't think like that even if it was true, Starfire probably was already married and had a child. He sighed at the thought of Starfire with a other man.

Richard began to hear faint ambulance sirens. He decided to check this out maybe he could be some help he always used to be good at that.

Richard began to run to the source of the sound and found and found a violate haired girl lying on an ambulance bed being taken away.

WAIT…. _Violet haired girl_… **(Unlike Kori, Rachel didn't change much)** he ran fearing the worse

"What's going on?" he asked franticly to a girl who stood crying.

"I…. I don't know…" she mumbled sobbing

He walked to the ambulance as the nurses were about to close the door.

"Wait, I need to come!" Richard screamed anxious to know if that was Raven, he didn't know much girls with that kind of violate hair and pale skin so that probably is her.

"I'm sorry sir but space is limited and…" Richard didn't let her finish

"I'm Richard Grayson! I'm friends with her now let me in!" he said raising his voice

The nurse looked startled, first of all this was Richard Grayson… and he was screaming so load a few neighbors opened their curtains to see what was going on

"Okay, okay" whispered the nurse motioning for Richard to come in the ambulance.

Karen watched as the ambulance drove off and quickly grabbed her cell as she sobbed

"Victor!"

……..

Roy and I were at my house, I walked out of the kitchen with two beverages. I took a seat on the couch and frowned at what nonsense Roy was watching… football not a girl's favorite topic

I felt her cell phone vibrate and answered

"Hello?"

"Kori! …" Karen screamed over the phone

"Karen what's wrong?" I said hopping up making Roy wonder what's going on

"Okay… okay I'm coming" I said as I hung up and grabbed Roy's arm

"Kori what's going on?"

"Rachel's in the hospital" I said my eyes watering

……

We had just arrived at the hospital and I was running through the glass hospital doors

Karen, Victor, and Richard were there…. Wait Richard…. Richard Grayson??

Karen jumped up to me and hugged me a few tears falling.

Victor also got up and took Karen off me sitting her down

"Hey Kori, Roy," he said silently looking gloomy, Roy took a seat next to Victor

"Richard?" I said walking to the end of the seating room to see him looking very curious

"Oh Kori… you know Rachel?" he said not to much enthusiasm in his voice

"She's my best friend" I said as I sat next to him

As I said that a nurse came walking out and all of us jumped up eager to know about our friend

She cleared her voice as she looked down to her clipboard

"Rachel gave us a fright but she only had a panic attack" we all sighed in relief

"But she will have to stay over night for check ups, except for that your friend is fine, oh also make sure she eats more sweets, he blood pressures to low."

I nodded

"May I see her" I asked she nodded and showed me the room, Richard also followed

We both entered and sat next to her, her eyes were half open she was just waking up, she looked so weak she had tubes stuck to her it broke my heart to see her like this because of a boy

"Rachel…" I said grabbing her limp hand

"Kori…?" she stuttered opening her eyes a little wider, I could tell it was painful to stay awake

"yeah its me and Richard" I said

"Richard?" she said curiously

I looked to him puzzled too,

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone" Rachel looked like she was about to argue and tell me to stay

I exited the room and went back to the waiting room where someone new came in…

…..

"Who are you?" Rachel asked

"You don't remember me at all?" she shook her head

"Its me… Rob-" Rachel's eyes finally widened

"Robin!?"

He hesitated to nod

"Raven… its really me"

…..

"where is she" he said worried as he walked up to me, all of us had frightened looks on our faces

Me the most

"I … I can't.."

"I said where is she!" he screamed as he just gave up on me and ran to the rooms

…….

He knocked lightly on the door, Richard got up and walked to the door.

"Rachel… I came as…."

"Get the hell out of here!" Rachel screamed

"Rachel it not what it looked like"

"Gar I'm tired of your lies… her lies now I said get out!"

Richard watched in horrer as Garfield tried to walk over to her and Rachel pushed him so hard making him hit the wall

"Rachel! Let me explain!" he said recovering from the hard hit

Richard had enough of this

"I think you should leave!" he said putting his hand on Gar's shoulder

"And who are you!" he said

"Just leave her alone"

"Rachel come on just let me explain" Rachel shook her head

"just leave…" she said

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled as he slowly walked out

"Who was that?" Richard asked as he sat next to Rachel who only starred at her fingers she was hurt

"…. Beast Boy"

**I know short but I wanted to reassure people Rachel _didn't_ die lol **


	4. Chapter 4: terrible news

I sat in the waiting room, Karen had fallen asleep and Victor was with Roy were getting some coffee for us.

I kept wondering Rachel… Richard …. How do they know each other?

…….

"Thank you Richard" Rachel whispered as she rested her head against the pillow

"Don't worry about it" he mumbled as he sat next to her not sure what to say after all these years

……

Kori was just walking when she had heard them talking and stopped deciding to wait till they finished their conversation

……..

"Richard… where have you been? All these years… and Starfire… she was and still is devastated" The last part made Richard's eyes widened _still_

He jumped out of his seat alarming Rachel. "Raven do you know where Starfire is?" Rachel looked at him puzzled

"You mean you don't know"

……..

My eyes widened, He knew Rachel's real name…. he knew Starfire… I mean me. Why did he want to know where I was …_ where have you been all these years _.

Was he ….

I put a hand to my mouth to stop me from gasping my heart began to rapidly beat and my eyes widened….

**Robin?**

……..

"Richard why did you do that, no phone call, nothing?" Richard had explained everything …

"_Robin I need you to stay with me, crime is too much here I can't handle this alone, your friends will be fine" Batman said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder for comfort_

"_Bruce… I came here for a visit not to come back and become your partner, I have friends back there I can't just leave them for 3 years"_

Richard cringed at the thought of all the crimes wishing his team mates were there to help him

"It was too painful"

"painful…? You haven't seen pain, leaving…. With out a goodbye…a note… you proposed to me!!" Said a hurt voice

Both Rachel and Richard turned around to see Kori crying

"Star – Starfire?" Richard said not believing Kori was Starfire

Richard got up and tried to get close to Kori but she kept backing up until she hit the door. She searched with her hand for the door knob

"Kori…"

"Just stay away from me! I can't believe after all these years you can show your face again in this city" that part hurt Richard

"Kori!" Rachel tried to calm her down

"Stay out of this Rachel!" I screamed I was to hurt

I walked out of the door and Richard followed me

He grabbed my wrists and brought me close to him, I struggled to get free but it was no use

"And now what! Your going to go back to Roy!"

"At least he cares about me!" I screamed finally getting free, I run to Roy who instantly stood up, Garfield and looked shocked when he saw me crying and so did Karen and Vic.

"Roy let's go!" I screamed him following me along with Richard

"Kori get in the car" Roy said turning around to face Richard

I did as I was told and sat in the car crying.

"Why can't you just leave her alone!" Roy screamed

"Why can't you she doesn't even _like _you let alone love you!"

This made Roy mad he shoved Richard into a street lamp and Richard did the same

They were beating each other up

"STOP!" I screamed, they both turned up to look at me

I cried as I began running to the streets I couldn't take it anymore it was too much pain…

I kept running until I hit into an ally and sunk to the ground

The next thing I knew everything went black…


	5. chapter 5: Lies: edited must read again!

**Warning: this chapters shocking when she finds out what happened to her**

**And also this chapters going to be short because I have to study for my history test**

**REALLY IMPORTANT: okay so after I looked at my review I started laughing at myself for actually putting Slade rapping Kori, I admit that was stupid so I changed it a bit **

Chapter 5: lies

This annoying beeping sound filled my ears and I felt like I had been just ran over by a truck. I was in pain all over and my eyes felt so heavy it hurt to open them

I began to move and found it difficult. I was frustrated, where was I? I could sense this wasn't my room

"Uhh…Roy??" I moaned in pain hoping Roy was in the house, I didn't even remember the last thing that happened except for a terrible nightmare

I was now starting to move a lot, I was panicking where was I? Where was Roy? Rachel?

"Kori…. Kori! Calm down" I felt someone grab my hand, that voice… it was familiar… it was from my nightmare… This wasn't a nightmare! Everything that happened was real and that means Rachel was injured

"Where's Rachel, Roy…. Robin" I whispered the last name

I heard a sigh and than felt more pressure

"Kori… there's something you need to know…" my eyes began to open slowly and I saw Richard I got furious now

"What happened? It wasn't a nightmare! Your really here!" I said anger rising in my voice

"Kori… you were…"

"What… say it already… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital"

"What! What happened?"

"Kori …you were …"

"Just say it already!" I was mad he paused too much

"You were… almost killed" my eyes widened I saw all the machines around me and panicked

"What… why… why would someone do something like this" I began to cry

"How long have I been asleep?" all questions ran through my mind

"For 2 days…we thought you slipped into a coma… you were injured badly, you were near death" he said sadness in his voice

"Who… who did this to me" I stuttered, silently sobbing

Richard wouldn't answer he just looked down to his feet

"Answer me!" I shouted, tears falling down my face

"Slade…" my eyes went wide … Slade did this to me…

**I know extremely short I have a test tomorrow so ill make them longer tomorrow**

**R&R please **

**Much love **

**-Starfire92 **


	6. Chapter 6: scarred for life

**I know people might hate me for saying Slade rapped Kori in the last chap but I couldn't put Xavier since he's Roy's brother. So yeah, I know Slade doesn't seem like the person for doing but I couldn't think of anyone else. **

**SO I changed it in the LAST CHAPTER if u didn't reread it go do it know or this won't make sense **

**And eww, a few reviews thought Kori would be pregnant if I didn't CHANGE the last chap. first of all reviews I wouldn't even think of making Kori pregnant with his Kid I just did that whole situation to give Richard a better reason to keep trying to stay with Kori but I changed it so don't even worry about that happening**

Richard had told me everything…

_I was on the floor near death, cuts and bruises all over me, _

_Slade narrowed his eyes as he starred at me_

"_You know Starfire its not good being out all alone at night, or should I say …Kori"_

I could just imagine his cruel voice talking to me right now, tears flowed down my face. Richard had steeped out to phone Rachel, Victor, Karen, and… Roy , and to let me sleep it was pitch black and I was afraid.

Roy didn't even stay next to me holding my hand like how couples do when there really in love with each other.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and focused on what was to happen to me if he came again… why did he want to kill me… just because I was a former teen titan? Worst of all how did he know my new name… how did he find me

"Kori…" I jumped as I heard a bitter voice… no it couldn't be him

"Did you really think Robin could stop me!" his arm reached out to grab me, I screamed and the door opened with the lights turning on

All of a sudden Slade was gone and only Richard was in the room

"Kori! What's wrong?" he asked panicking as he ran to my side

"Slade! He was just here!" I screamed panicking tears falling down my eyes

"Slade?" Richard asked looking around the room; he opened the curtains to see the window was locked up just like he had left it.

"Kori… there's no one here, you must have had a nightma-" I didn't let him finished instead I began shouting

"I know what I saw! I'm getting out of here; I'm not going to be killed just because you don't believe me!"

Robin looked shocked, I stood up almost falling I grabbed onto the table that was next to me for support. I felt so dizzy what was happening to me

"Kori!" Richard shouted to me as he grabbed me and set me down on the bed

"Kori nothing will happen to you as long as I'm next to you I won't leave you" he said, my eyes began to shut

Richard looked a little shocked and scared he went outside and grabbed the nurse who came quickly

"She's hallucinating, and she just fainted" Richard said worrying

"There's nothing to worry about Mr. Grayson, she's very tired and for the hallucinating… all I can say is we'll have to keep her with us for a few days and pry… she gets better"

…..

Richard didn't leave Kori alone for one second, Rachel, Karen, Victor, had come

and no mater how much Victor told Gar that Rachel doesn't want to see him he still came, he said he came for Kori, but part of the reason was Rachel too, Roy hadn't shown up he said he would show up tomorrow ,the bastard he didn't even care about Kori,

Richard narrowed his eyes in disgust of how Kori put up with him

Rachel informed Karen, Vic, about Robin being Richard all were baffled, Victor had to tell Gar since Rachel refused to even look at him let alone talk to him

…..

"So… it's really him…." Victor said holding onto Karen's hand

"How's Kori taking this.." Karen said

"Not too well" Rachel replied leaning back on her chair starring at Garfield, trying to show all her anger to him through her eyes

"Is he going to come out soon?" Vic asked

"No, he's not leaving Kori"

"Where's Roy?" Karen asked noticing he was missing

"He's not coming, the asshole had I'm guessing more _important_ things to do than be with his girl friend when she's in the hospital she aimed the whole sentence at Gar who just starred at the floor in response

….

Richard held Kori's hand tight as she would occasionally squeeze his hand probably from a nightmare, he wanted to wake her up but the nurse said it was better she would sleep

**Kori's nightmare**

_I was in the ally as I fell to the wet concrete floor I was cut all over_

_Slade grabbed me by the neck chocking me, I could barley breath his eye narrowed and I could tell he was grinning_

_I slowly lost consciousness as I fell to the floor, I was near death_

_He kicked me in the side flipping me over to the side_

"_Please… no" I pleaded_

"_Kori… you didn't really think you and your friends killed me in our last battle right?"_

_He grabbed out a gun and faced it to my heart, there was a load bang and …._

_Finally my heart gave out _

I woke up screaming tears ran down my face… I was scarred for life…

**What did u think… good change on the last chap??? **

**R&R**

**-Starfire92**


	7. Chapter 7: The visit

**Pls read and review this is the 6th chapter and I only have 25 reviews thank you so much to the loyal reviews (**

'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' you are so nice, pls update bitter rose soon

Zaknafain this updates dedicated to you lol

TheUltimateCokeBear thanks for the tip

AureliusXsoul don't worry about the rape part I took it out last week, might want to reread chapter 5

i am SO one of them thanks for the reviews your very nice,

pixiepuff101 after I reread what I wrote I began laughing too reread chapter 5 I changed it, he doesn't rape her lol

dolphinluver21  thank you so much for your reviews! I love the amnesia story PLS UPDATE THAT

longhairedhorse thanks a lot your really talented too

ThexRealxStarfire thanks for the review I like your stories

"Kori calm down please" Richard said holding her hand, it was pitch black so she was still frightened

"Roy?" Richard let out a sigh, she was so drugged right now that earlier she woke up and thought Richard was Rachel

The nurse came in at least every 2 hours to give her a shot to help her sleep better.

"Oh dear…" said the nurse walking in the room, hearing her scream

"Hold still , it won't hurt" the nurse said as she gave her a shot in her arm to help her fall asleep.

After a few minutes Kori fell asleep again

…..

The last few days had been terrible for Kori, but the doctor had finally told her she could go home but had to keep coming once every week for 1 month in case they found any problems.

…..

I was in Roy's car and we were just driving back from my doctor's check up.

"Kori he said you're not eating enough, will you just eat some of this sandwich?" Roy said pushing a sandwich to my face; it was true I was too worried the last few weeks to even think about food and there was another reason too

"Roy I'm fine" I said pushing the sandwich away

Roy sighed as he kept his eyes on the road, he could tell Kori was still a little pissed at him for not visiting her at the hospital

All I could think about now was how kind Richard was… he _unlike _Roy, stayed by me holding my hand protecting me; he was really good at that

We pulled into my driveway and I got out and looked at my house I missed it, I had to stay with Roy the last few days we had a huge fight and he forced me to stay with him, its not like he was next to me the whole time anyway so what was the point

…..

"Thanks Roy, but I can take care of myself now!" I said shutting the door at Roy's face, I was mad at him still, he was so inconsiderate

I walked in and threw myself on the couch; I was so tired the last few days were a nightmare

I had to keep screaming at Roy until he finally let me stay at my house alone, I was sort of relived at the beginning that I would have someone to take care of me… but that was a mistake…

"_Roy can you please get me a glass of water"_

"_Yeah, at the commercials hunny I'm watching the foot ball game finals" he said_

_I blinked wide eyed in disbelief, who was injured! He didn't have 1 minute just to get me a glass of water or at least feed me something… I mean I barley ate from worry and that he wouldn't cook anything except for microwave food!_

I sighed at the thoughts, Robin… would have been more than happy to take care of me… maybe I should call him

I picked up the phone and hesitated should I? He did save my life.. He stayed next to me and cared for me

I smiled and dialed the numbers from the card he gave me.

"Hello?" he answer a smile grew on my face

"Oh Richard…" he quickly interrupted me

"Oh Kori, how are you feeling?" he asked anxiously

"I'm fine… I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over" I said timidly

On the over line Richard was baffled first she hates me now she's okay, well he did save her life right..?

"Sure Kori I'll be there soon" Kori smiled

"Okay I'll see you soon Bye" I said happily as I hung up and went into my room to change

"Yeah… Bye" he said love struck

…..

I came out of the shower my hair and body wrapped in a towel. The mirror was so foggy from all the steam I couldn't see anything

I wiped it slowly humming happily, as I wiped a part of the mirror some orange began to show

I stopped as I let out a scream and fell to the floor,

"Nothings there, nothings there" I kept repeating as I looked back to the mirror seeing nothing was there

I sighed in relief as I got out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed, Slade was in jail he would stay there, he couldn't come and kill me

I wore a black halter top that showed off my perfect curves and put on a jeans mini skirt with black sandals, I put my hair in half a pony tail letting half my hair down

I walked out of the room as the door bell rung

I opened at and smiled as beautiful red roses faced me

Roy never did this Richard was soo kind…

"Hey Kori" Richard said smiling to me

"Richard these are so beautiful." I said as I let him in

We sat down on the coach and began to talk

"So how are you feeling now?"

"Richard… please stop worrying about me I feel fine" I said smiling

"Look Kori I wanted to ask you something…" he said… somehow I knew this was something I didn't want to hear

"Are you happy with Roy?" I looked down to the floor what was I supposed to say

…..

Just outside Roy walked to Kori's door and smirked as he took out a velvet box

"If this doesn't cheer up Kori, nothing will" he said as he closed the velvet box and slipped it into his Tux.

**Uh oh once Roy comes in and he finds Kori's with Richard big trouble happens, more of Rachel gets mentioned next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8: Sad endings for a couple

**Okay so we last left off were Roy wants to _propose_ to Kori as an apology gift for what he put her through. But how is Kori going to explain Richard being there??**

**Read to find out…**

….

Roy smiled happily to himself knowing he was doing the right think Kori was the best thing that happened to him… he was doing the right thing he knew that for a fact

He slowly took out a key that Kori had given him; he slowly unlocked the door…

…..

I walked in back from the kitchen holding two wine glasses. I set it down as he smiled to me.

"Kori I wanted to tell you something…" he said slowly starring to the floor nervously

"yes.." I said an encouraging smile spread across my face

"Kori… the reason I left was because I had to help my adoptive father… he was like a real father to me, I had to help him… it was too painful for me to call you or anyone from the team" He said, I could tell this was hard for him to say

I pulled his arm into mine and he smiled to me

"I forgive you…" without thinking I said these words… something in my heart told me this was the right thing to do

"Kori I just wanted you to know I…I love you and always have" he said

We began to lean in closer until our lips were a centimeter apart, right when our lips brushed against each other the door opened and my eyes widened in shock… "…Roy?"

……

(back to Rachel)

Rachel sat in the book store, head leaning on her hand. She yawned as she waited for someone to purchase a book from her new shop.

She almost dozed off until the bell rang (you know those bells that ring when you come into a store) she smiled hoping it be someone who wanted to purchase…

"So how's the business?" someone said with blue eyes (can u guess who that is)

…..

Roy's face rose with anger as he saw the two pull apart. My eyes winded in fear as I watched as him came close to me.

"Roy… this …" I stood up, I tried to muster up some words but I was caught off-guard by his hand that hit my cheek, making me fall over

I was dumbfounded… tears weld up in my eyes not only from the pain but of how I hurt Roy. But I didn't love him… at least not anymore

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Richard yelled shoving Roy away from me

"Roy please let me explain!" I shouted as I stood up before they got into a sever fight

"What do you want to explain!? You're a slut! You cheated on me!" He said shoving me back to the floor

"I said leave her alone!" Richard said once again

"Or what! This is your fault she was mine before you came back!" he yelled

"Yours! She's your fiancé not your toy!" he yelled in anger

Roy punched Richard in the nose making him bleed, Richard's anger over took him now he was holding back before this is what troubled me the most.

"Richard no please!" I yelled as I held his arm back as he was ready to punch Roy in the stomach

"Yeah listen to your ex Richard" Roy mocked

"Roy please don't do this… just leave!" I yelled there was an awkward silence as Roy pulled something out from his pocket.

"Here not that you deserve this!" he said as he slid a velvet box to my feet

"Have fun with your new boy friend" he yelled as he shoved me to the opposite wall.

He slammed the door as I opened the box my eyes filled up with tears

…..

"Terra!?" Rachel spit out with venom as her eyes narrowed into slits

She nodded grabbing hold of her other arm nervously

"Get out!" Rachel screamed

"Okay, before you get violent! I came to tell you something!" she said

"You have 10 seconds" Rachel said crossing her arms

"You might think Gar betrayed you but it was me.."

Rachel laughed mockingly at this "Tell me something else I don't know"

"Rachel… Gar didn't love me when you came into the room and saw us kissing I pushed him onto me… he doesn't love me he loves you!" she said as tears fell onto her cheeks.

_I looked through my bag for Gar's key, it was only a month until we would get married and decided we should probably go over the wedding invites_

_I opened the door and saw a terrible sight Terra had her arms wrapped around Gar's neck and they were sharing a ….kiss_

Rachel felt anger and pity for Gar… her emotions were confused

…..

Kori held onto the ring as she looked to Richard's eyes

"Kori…I'm sorry" I needed to get away from the house for awhile…

**Okay that's it please review, I want a lot of reviews this time! Please**

**Thanks to loyal reviews and new ones**

**Oh yeah if I get a lot of reviews I will update tomorrow night or Sunday… all depends on the reviews**


	9. Chapter 9: bad choices

Guess who Im adding in this chapter??

oh ya and i cant put italics or any of that stuff in the chap cause im using notepad and it doesn't allow me... and also it doesnt have spell check so if it has a few errors..sorry!

A pale girl looked in the mirror as she took off her earings and plopped herself down one the bed

Her husband came and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her large stomach

"Only 3 more months" he whispered in her ear as she smiled

"Wally who should be the god mother?" she said taking his hand

"Rachel...she's been through so much...the miscarriage" Wally said

(if you havent gussed this is Jink and the Kid flash)

she nodded in approvel as she lay flat on her back

"It's so good to be home, even though I miss our hunny moon" she said smiling

"Yeah" just about that time the phone rang out 'you have 2 new messages'they both sat up as Wally reached for the phone and put it on loud speaker

'first new message'

"Hello...Jenny, Wally its me Kori...(she sounded as if she was crying)  
Listen Rachels in the hospital i think you should come and see her.  
give me a call when you get this"

Wally and Jenny both looked alarmed until they heard the next message

"er..Kid flash..Jinx its..Robin, Kori's in the hospital, oh yeah before you go all worried shes coming out in a couple of weeks and Rachel just got released this morning she had a panic attack but is fine now. Kori keeps asking for you so would you please come and see her..Just call me"

"...was that...no it can't be, this is a joke right..?" Wally said,  
his eyes wide he was about to keep talking until Jenny took his arm

"Wally...that was him"

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Rachel had gone home after screaming at Terra..she was mad at her for all shes put the couple through

flashback to the store earlier today (i'd put this in italics but i cnt read a/n on top if you don't understand why)

"Rachel please, I'm sorry, ...I never meant for any of this to happan"

Terra was met by Rachels hand, Terra held her cheeck falling to the flooras tears fell from her eyes

Rachel looked down to her with no pity or mercy in her eyes

"You had your chance in high school but you blew him off for Xavier,  
your a trader! now leave"

Terra stood up angry that Rachel refused her appoligy

"YOur a witch Rachel! i came her looking for your forgivness but you dont care about any of that shit!Im suprised Garfield used to love you"

those words hit Rachel as Terra stormed out of the store

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX '  
I sat up on my bed as I watched Richard take a seat next to me

I begged give me time alone but he was so protective of me

there was an akward silence between us as i held onto the ring

"Kori...please try to forget, he doesn't deserve you.." i looked up to his eyes as he continued

"your kind, sweet, and no one deserves to be treated like you were" he said as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear

"Richard...I broke his heart... i know i had to this sooner or later but i never meant for it to be like this"

"thats how i felt when i had to leave you"

before i could say anything he leaned in for a kiss, making me drop the ring

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you promise to serve me until shes dead..." a shady figure came to view

"i do" he said without hessitation

"Kill her at midnight this friday" he said as he threw an outfit to the boy and left

"I'll break your heart this time..."

wow scary ending lol jk k well im sad i only got 3 reviews for my last chap ... dont make me regret posting this.. your breaking my heart people!! please REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10: a great day

A lamp exploded as the door was slammed open and Rachel stormed into her house

the lights were off but she could see someone watching TV

she walked close by to the couch scared it was someone she didn't want to see right now. Black energy ready in her hands

The person turned around and screamed as she fell to the floor

Rachel quickly turned on the light recognizing the scream

"Jenny!? you idiot! you scared the hell out of me!"

Jenny quickly recovered as she gave a innocent laugh

"Uhh..sorry Rach I just couldn't help but worry about you after that message"

"Worry about me! where have you been, 2 months!" Rachel shouted as if she was a protective mother

"Rachel I told you i was going on my honey moon" Jenny said in defence

"You said 2 weeks not 2 months!"

"Okay forget that, where's Gar is he in your room?" Jenny said as she walked to the stair case

"Why would he be up there?" Rachel said a little annoyed

"Well he is your fiance wouldn't he live with you?"

"He's not my fiance anymore" Rachel said gloomy

"What happaned?" Jenny said her eyes widning

"We just decided to break up..." she said a little guilt in her voice, as she turned around and try to control her tears

Jenny got up and and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder

"theres more to it..isn't there"

"I don't want to talk about it" Jenny didn't stop she was always persistant

"Rach..you can tell me anything"

"I said theres nothing more!" Rachel screamed as the TV exploded

Jenny backed away

Rachel sunk to the floor "whats going on with my powers" Rachel said

"Didn't this happan when you were..." Jenny's eyes widened as well as Rachels

"You don't think..." Jenny said

"I have been feeling sick this month..." Rachel said as she held her stomach tight

"You need to tell him..it does belong to him right? please tell me it's his" Jenny said begging

Rachel smiled "Of course its his...and I made a foolish mistake not beliveing him!" Rachel said getting up as she grabbed her keys

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked

"To win him back"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope your happy!" a blonde screamed to a boy who sat on the couch looking unintrested

"I told her the truth and you know what i have to show for it...this!" she said showing the boy the mark on her cheeck

"You deserve it Terra!" Gar said getting up

"You ruined our relationship! all because of you!" Gar said angry

"Gar you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it...?" Terra said smirking as she put her hands on her hip

Gar looked angrier than ever

"I didn't enjoy it! get out!" Gar said, Terra's eues narrowed as she grabbed her purse and got up and ran out the door

A violet haired girl got out of the elevator thankful she didn't get a ticket for driving so crazy and fast

She walked out as she stopped dead in her tracks

"Terra?" Rachel spat out

"What Rachel..you scared I gave you fiance another kiss??" she said as she flipped her casually

"Get lost Terra!" Rachel said her eyes turning black, her eyes only went black if she was really mad

Terra back away frightened, knowing not to miss with Rachel when she was like this,she ran to the elevator

Rachel smirked as she walked to the door and knocked

"Terra I don't want to talk to you!" Gar screamed behind the door

"Gar just open up" Rachel said laughing

"Rahcel?" Gar said as he opened up and was met by soft lips and hands that wrapped around his neck..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry if im jumping to much but i want to get all the couples in this story

I smiled as Richard sat on my bed and waited for me to show my dress, we had decided to go out for dinner

I twirled around in my emerald green dress that matched my eyes that now sparkled like my diamond necklece

"You look wonderful" he said as he watched me twirl around

"Thanks" i said as he got up and led me to the car

we had arrived at this fancy restraunt that face the ocean

He pulled out my seat as i sat down

"Richard this place is amazing" i said smiling at the view

the waiter had brought out or dinners and we were at dessert

I dug into my cake as he smiled at me

"Kori.." he said taking me away from the cake

"I need to ask you something"

"go ahead" i said smiling

He got up from his chair and knelt down on one leg

"Will you marry me?" 


	11. Chapter 11: battles

This chaps my fav so please review this one..and a new characters introduced

Also im really sorry i didn't update last week, ive been super busy

and good news is that im going to get my microsoft fixed soon, im still using notebook ignore the spelling mistakes if there are some

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Gar seperated as they starred into each others eyes

"Gar...I'm -I'm so sorry, Terra told me-" Gar put a fingure over her lips

"All is forgotten" he said smiling

"Gar I need to tell you something..." she said biting her lip

"What is it?" Gar said knowing she was troubled

"I'm pregnant" she said slowly

Gar's eyes widened hoping it was his

"Its mine... right?" He said a little fear in his eyes

"Of course Gar" A smile appeared on his face as he pulled her in for a kiss

from the balcony a girl watched from the park in disgust

"Just makes you sick!" she spat out as she narrowed her eyes

"I know what you mean..." she spun around to be faced by a male, blue eyes and long hair

"Who are you" she said as he took a seat on the bench next to her

he just watched as the couple hugged each other

Terra's hands glowed yellow along with her eyes

"I'm not going to ask you again! who are you!" she said picking up a stone from the ground, ready to aim

he stood up and walked to her putting a hand on Terra's shoulder

"I can help you seperate them..." Terra's eyes and hands went back to there normal color as the stone dropped with a thump

"how? whats your name?" she asked a smile creeping on her face

"It's Malchior" he said as he turned around

"So..how do you know Rachel?" Terra said as she put her hands on her hip

"I'm her ex.." Terra's eyes widned as a smile creeped up on her face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes sparkled as my mind processed what was going on..

"YES!" I said as i fell from my chair into a hug

Blue eyes narrowed in disgust as the person watched

he took out a black communicator and a figure appeared on the screen

"Slade, I've found her" he said smirking

"Good, just make sure theres no witnesses" the screen went black and Roy knew what he had to do now..

he watched as they walked to the parking lot where they were about to board Richard's car

Roy took out an arrow that Slade had given him and thew it to where Kori was about to step making her trip and fall in a mud puddle

"Ouch!" I screamed in pain as Richard walked to my side and grabbed my arm to help me up

"Kori are you alright?" he said as I tried to wipe the mud off my dress

"Uhh" i growled in frustration because the mud wouldn't wipe off

"Richard I'm going to go to the bathroom and try to wipe this off" I said as I looked at my ruined dress

"Sure, I'll meet you here" I smiled at my once again Fiance

I began walking to this small store hoping there was a restroom

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I said as i looked around ...

Richard leaned against the car as he waited and than something caught his attention, he looked down to a broken arrow

"This is what Kori must have tripped over" he whispered to himself than his eyes widened realizing what was going on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra's eyes glew brillent yellow with her hands as a smirk played across her face

"Remeber just like I said" Malchior gustered for her to start

Terra picked up 2 large boulders and held them near the balcony waiting for Malchior's signal XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(THIS IS MY FAV PART) oh ya and when i say grab in this part i mean with their powers

Gar and Rachel sat on the couch and talked about the baby

"Rachel, I'm so happy! were going to have a baby" Gar said standing up unable to hold his happiness

Rachel didn't share the same enthusiusm, a few tears fell from her eyes to her checks

"Rachel..whats wrong?" Gar said

"Gar...wait if it happans..agian, I can't handle this again" she said as she flung her arms around Gar's shoulder

"It won't happan again.." Gar said as pushed her chin up so he could look in her eyes

"How do you know.?" she said still unsure

Gar leaned to her ear and whispered "Just trust me..It won't happan again" He said as she forced a smile

Gar's eyes widened "Gar..whats wro-"

and before Rachel could process what was happaning or complete her sentence she heard him scream "Rachel look out!"

Gar pushed her to the floor as the balcony shattered and boulders hit nearly everything

"Hey guys, so whens the wedding?" Terra said as she flew up to them on a rock

"Terra!" Gar spat out, Rachel still was in shock, worry for her baby and for their safty

"Oh I have someone else I want you to meet" Rachel's eyes instantly grew wide as she knew who it was...

"But of course Rachel you alreay know him" Malchoir came in and Gar grew more angry, knowing what he did to Rahcel

"Leave us Alone!" he screamed getting up

Rachel got up and was stunned to see them

"Rachel run! go get help!" Gar screamed as she got up and tried to run to the door

Terra carried the boulder that lied on the ground and threw it in front of the door blocking Rachel's path

"I don't think so" Terra said as she walked over to Rachel whos eyes were black along with her hands

she quickly grabbed Terra and threw her against the wall while grabbing the other boulder and trying to hit her, but Terra was too fast she held out her hands and threw back the boulder making Rachel fall against the ground

"Rachel!" Gar said as he tried to run to her but Malchior instantly blocked his path

he chanted dark magic and grabbed a table hitting Gar, making him fall from the destroyed Balcony

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" I said again, I looked around and saw a door, I istantly thought that was the bathroom and opened it

I looked confused, it lead to an ally way, I turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked

I let out a sigh as I decided to walk around and find another bathroom.

I walked until I was met by a shadow, "who are you?" I asked, squinting my eyes unable to see but a shadow

"Oh Kori..you already forgot about me?" My eyes grew wide as I was kicked to the wall

"Roy..what are you doing..stop this!" I despretly pleaded as he held my throat to the cold wall

"He wants you dead as well as I do" I gasped "Your working for slade! I told you what he did to me!" I felt so angry

"You betrayed me!" I spat out, venom in my voice

He let out a evil laugh which sent chills up my spine..how did i ever love him

"Correction Kori, you betrayed me, you broke my heart for that son of a bitch!" I was so angry I couldn't take it anymore

He pulled me by the neck and threw me to the hard floor, I felt my Rib break as tears stung my eyes

He pulled me back up by my arm and slammed back into the wall

"Roy please stop.." I couldn't take anymore pain

"Don't worry Kori it will all be other soon..."  
So watchya think?? Please Read and review 


	12. Chapter 12: losing control

Gar laid badly injured on the floor but he had to help Rachel he couldn't let her suffer another miscarraige 

He watched angerly as Malchior walked over, not a scratch on him, yet gar had maybe a broken arm.

"Rachel never did love you, it was all a joke did she ever tell you that.."

Gar tried to ignore him he knew that they were lies yet it still hurt to hear this from Rachel's ex

Gar jumped up mad and tried to punch Malchior, but only got his arm twisted and his face pushed back to the ground

"She never loved you..its the truth" Malchior whispered

"we wouldn't have a baby together than!" Gar said hoping it would tick off Malchior, instead he smirked and began laughing

"you too?" Gars eyes went wide

"What do you mean!" Gar said standing up

"wow, you really are dumb" Malchior said

"i'll put your mind in ease, we had a baby too, she ...killed it, she's a slut this happans with every man she meets, looks like your next.."

"Lies!...your lying!" Gar kept whispering too himself, but than remembered the miscarraige and wondered if it really was an accident...

"Thats the truth" Malchior whispered before kicking Gar into a tree making him pass out

"YOU little bitch! you couldn't stand that me and Gar were together!" Terra screamed as she pushed Rachel into the oppisite wall

Rachel began chanting "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" all of a suden pipes from the floor came out and trapped Terra down.

she didn't know how long that would hold her so she needed to find Gar fast

She levitated from the wrecked balcony and searched for Gar

she landed when she found something on the floor, she bent down and picked up a cloth which had a blood stain on it she instantly gasped

all of a suden a hand reached aross her neck and waist and grabbed her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori struggled as she watched Roy take out one of Slades gadgets, it looked like a small black box but once he clicked a switch a long, sharp knife pointed out

he held it to my throat and i felt myself began to panic

"stop moving!" he hissed into my ear, i tried to break free but he only cut deeper into my skin

"Kori!" Richard screamed as he ran to me

"If you come any closer, I'll kill her" Roy said tightning his grip on me

"Let her go!" Richard screamed in anger,

He poked the knife into my side and i began screaming louder

"Roy stop!" I screamed

"looks like this the end..." Roy whispered into my ear and pushed me into a kiss before trying to push the knife into me

"this is not the end!" i screamed my eyes went green and i stood in a fight pose i held out my green hands and waited for him to come near me

his eyes went wide but he quickly recovered and ran to me

with my alian strength I grabbed his arm and flung him to the ally wall, i started shooting my starbolts and i couldn't stop...

I tried to shut my eyes but i couldn't turn off my powers..this had never happaned before..I had lost control over myself

"Kori stop!" Richard screamed, all of a suden i let out an exhausted scream and there was a massive explosion of green light

I gasped all as I turned back to normal and fell to the floor, I looked around Richard lay on the floor hurt, and Roy... was not moving.. his costume was all scratched and his eyes were shut

...he was dead.

I killed him.. Tears stung my eyes and i had nothing else to do but leave, I flew up and began flying away

"Kori wait!" Richard screamed, getting up he was in pain but he was determined to find Kori

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel.." He said and it stung her ears, she looked up to see Malchior smirking

"Get away!" she screamed monotone, he moved his arm to her stomach

"he wasn't lying" he said bitterly

"Get the hell away from my child!" she screamed

he lent down to her ear and whispered "do you remeber our child?" her eyes widened, she let out a war cry and grabbed the nearest bench and hit him

"you raped me you bastared!" (okay reviewers i hope that couple isn't weird) she screamed, half crying

he got up and his hands were hot white, "..and you killed it" he said smirking

"I never killed her you did!" she screamed her hands were black and her eyes were red

the earth started trembling and everything around her flew up and hit malchior

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" she said hurling Malchior into trees

Malchior layed unconcious, she stood with no emotion in her eyes, she shut her eyes in pain and let out a small shriek before passing out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori flew into the air sobbing along the way, she was scared she had just killed someone..

her eyes and hands kept flashing green and fading what was happaning to her?

she felt exhaustion as she flew higher, she began slowly decendind, she tried to stay concious but her body gave out, she began falling to the ground

R&R


	13. Chapter 13: hospital

**this is a short chap but its better than nothing..**

Rachel woke up to the beeping noise of the hospital

"what?" she whispered when she saw flowers surrounding her

when she looked to her stomach there was still a bump but now it was larger, she sighed in relief

the door opened to reveal a tired Gar who looked like he hadn't slept for awhile, he also had a bandage on his forhead, probably from the fight

"Rachel!" Gar said as his eyes widened, he ran and pulled her into a hug and a kiss

"Gar..your okay, he didn't kill you" she said

A smile spread across his face, "he couldn't kill me if he tried"

Rachel just smiled in response

"hows my baby?" she said smiling

"shes fine, when you went through that fight she never got hurt, your powers protected her"

"Rachel theres no way were going to lose this one" he said as he carassed her check

"how long have I been out?"

"2 days, and I have some bad news.."

Rachel's pale face hardened

"Kori, shes in the hospital too, they think she might slip into a coma"

"what!?"

xxxx

"Kori? kori please wake up!" Richard said holding her limp hand

_Kori decended as she passed out she landed on the worst place..titans tower_

_after a couple of hours she finally woke up_

_"uhh..where am i?" she whispered_

_she looked up to see windows only shattering from the tower_

_she stood up weakly and tried to fly but it was no use because once she moved a little someone grabbed the back of her neck and just pushed her to the ground_

_"slade?" she mumbled her eyes narrowing_

_"who were you expecting? Richard?" he said letting out a small laugh_

_"what do you want!" she screamed_

_"I've had a terrible experince with apprentices..but somehow I think you might just be the one that will work out..I can't belive I didn't see this before" he said crossing his arms_

_"get up! I'm going to teach you how to fight, any apprentice of mine needs to be taught properly"_

_her body was almost paralyzed she felt as if it was useless to try and fight she was going to die..she knew it_

_he grabbed her wrists and shoved her up_

_"first rule, you will listen to everything I say" he said_

_"I'm not going to listen to you, I'm not going to be your apprentice!" I shouted as I starred blankly at the tower_

_"do you like what i did to the tower..that can happan to you"_

_she knew what he meant..he would destroy her life_

_he turned around to face the tower, this was her chance, she ran to him and aimed her foot at him but only to have it grabbed by him_

_"Kori your weak, it won't be like that for long" he threw her leg back making her fall_

_"Anyways once I take care of Richard you won't have anything to distract you.."_

_this made kori furious, her eyes went green and she stood up quick_

_she held out her arms and a green light that that kept growing surrounded her_

_with a battle cry the green energy exploded_

_once it finished she sunk to her knees in loss of energy_

_she looked up to only see Slade with his arms crossed starring at her_

_"nice try.." after that her concioncious faded_

and now she laid in a bed soon to slip into a coma..


End file.
